Extensible Markup Language (XML) has become the standard for information storage and exchange over the Internet. XML, a mark-up language that is a subset of the Standard Generalized Markup Language (SGML), is used for describing data and is thus a complementary format to HyperText Markup Language (HTML), which is primarily used for displaying data. In XML, a user can define or create tags which are used to define elements. The first element of an XML document is called the root element and all other elements (sub-elements or children) are nested within the root element. According to one method of processing an XML document, a computer program called an XML parser may read the XML document into memory and convert it into an object model such as an XML document object model (DOM) object. The data can be read and manipulated by the XML parser which accesses the DOM. An XML parser may also provide results in other formats, such as for example, an XML event data sequence for SAX (Simple API for XML). Oftentimes, an XML parser will receive a group of XML documents from a similar location, such as for example, from a particular server. Many of these documents to be parsed are modified versions of the same XML document and thus will have similar document structures and/or data patterns.